Problem: Add.
There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two ways we can solve it. Place value table Let's line up the numbers by their decimal places. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths Hundredths $1$ ${1}$ $.$ ${4}$ $2$ $6$ $.$ ${8}$ $3$ Now, let's add each place value column. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths Hundredths $1$ $\overset{1}{{1}}$ $.$ ${{4}}$ $2$ $+$ $6$ $.$ ${8}$ $3$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $1$ $8$ $.$ $2$ $5$ Decomposing the numbers We can group the whole numbers together and the decimals together. $\begin{aligned} &({11}+ {6}) + ({0.42} + {0.83})\\\\ &=17+ {1.25}\\\\ &=18.25 \end{aligned}$ $18.25 = 11.42 + 6.83$